Impossible
by All-music-is-beautiful
Summary: At Anubis house you can't be gone longer than five minutes before someone replaces you. Nina's left and a dark haired secret has taken her place. They don't want to trust her because trust is like a mirror, once its broken its never the same.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

At Anubis house you can't be gone longer than five minutes before someone replaces you. Nina's left and a dark haired secret has taken her place. They don't want to trust her because trust is like a sheet of paper; once it's crumpled it can never be perfect. But maybe the Anubis students need to remember that no one has the right to judge another, because although you may know the situation, you never felt what they did.

AN: So, as most of you hard core Anubis fans will know, Nathalia Ramos is leaving HoA to focus on her studies, and this most likely means that either the show will be cut, it will focus on Eddie, they'll replace her actress, move her back to America or just pretend that she was never there. I personally don't like any of these ideas but I'd prefer that they carry on with the show and replace her actress, move her back to America or pretend she was never there (although, since she's the main character, this seems impossible) than cut it completely. So I wrote this story of what it would be like if Nina left. P.s this is my first Fanfic so be relatively nice please! Xx (I also own nothing but the plot)

Chapter 1

A solemn air hung over the students of Anubis house as they ate dinner that night. The room was quiet, yet filled with the silent and individual thoughts of each person. Although all of the people were thinking almost the same thing, "Why had Nina left?" She'd fled with a single note:

Dear Anubis House,

When you wake up I'll be on the plane to America. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner, but it's hard enough to write this note, let alone tell it to your faces. I'm a coward for leaving, rather than sticking around while my problems hung over me, but I just needed a break. Anubis house brought back the fun and drama that had been missing from my life, since my parents died eight years ago. It was amazing while it lasted and I hope you could possibly find it in your hearts to forgive me. I wish you all the best of luck for the future and maybe one day I'll see you all again.

Thank you for a wonderful two years and I'll miss you,

Lots of love Nina xx

Amber sat still, not touching her food. She wasn't hungry anyway; all she could think about was the fact that she'd most likely never see Nina again. Alfie sat next to her, holding her hand. He didn't feel the need to break the silence with a cheesy joke; he knew it wasn't the time for humour. The only noise that could be heard was the scrapping of forks on plates. But even this noise was quiet, because most people weren't eating. Everyone kept glancing at Nina's empty seat, willing her to pop up and explain an American saying or call a Sibuna meeting that would go unnoticed by Mara, Mick Jerome and Eddie, but she never did.

Sure, people left Anubis house all the time. Like when Joy had disappeared, when Trudy had been fired, when Patricia and Jerome had been kidnapped by Rufus or when Mick had left for Australia. But every time they'd come back. Yet there was something about the note that Nina had left, which let them know she was never coming back. Trudy wasn't trying to cheer everyone up, because she was too upset herself. It felt almost as if the house it's self was mourning the loss of Nina.

But out of all the depressed and broken faces, Fabian's was the worst. He didn't make eye contact, didn't move, didn't speak, didn't eat… He was barely even breathing. Patricia got up to get a jug of water just for something to do, she knew that no one would drink it but her limbs felt in need of movement. Just as she was sitting down again, the doorbell rang. Hope surged through each house members eyes in turn. "Nina!" Amber gasped running to the door, the rest of her housemates right behind her. But when she flew open the door, Nina was not the girl standing there. "Oh," Amber said, stepping back, fresh tears welling in her eyes. "You're not Nina," She muttered, not bothering to hide her disappointment. The figure shook her head. When she stepped into the light it became clear that she was around the same age as them. Her long black hair hung to her waist and was dripping wet with rain. Her face was pale and bitten by the cold, but she didn't fail to be beautiful. Her eyes were a bright blue and seemed magnified by her ash complexion. She was very thin and by the way she stood, you could tell that it had been a while since she'd last eaten. "I've come to stay at Anubis house," She mumbled shyly. Her voice was soft and childlike. The rest of the house had gathered by the door and were peering curiously at the angelic girl. "Who are you?" Patricia asked suspiciously. "I'm Emilia Rodenmaar. I've come to meet my father."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The shock registered on their faces for only two seconds before the anger appeared. "You're Victor's daughter?" Eddie asked what everyone was thinking. The girl thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I think his name's Victor…" She said trailing off. "And I suppose your here to take Nina's place? Can anyone be gone five minutes before they're replaced around here? First Nina replaces Joy and now you're replacing Nina!" Patricia yelled at her. Emilia looked confused, "I don't know what you mean." Patricia just let out a 'humph' and rolled her eyes. Everyone paused and there was an awkward silence. Strangely, it was shy and silent Fabian who broke it, "Victor's office is just up there," He said in the broken, bored voice he'd been using since Nina had left and pointed up the stairs. The girl nodded 'Thanks' and climbed quickly up the stairs to escape their loathing looks. This was when they noticed she only carried a small blue shoulder bag and a tiny purple suitcase. Both of which were dripping with water and very faded. "She must be poor," Amber stated loud enough for her to hear. If this had been someone else, Mara might have scolded her for her rudeness, but since this black haired beauty was a relative of Victor's, she kept her mouth shut.

The next morning Amber woke up to find someone else in Nina's bed. She sat up suddenly, but then remembered Nina's note and the strange girl who had appeared at the doorstep. It was this very girl who was sleeping in the bed, across the room from her. Amber had already decided that she didn't like her. She was Victor's daughter, after all. Amber strode quickly across the room and out the door, trying to get as far away from the girl as possible.

Emilia's POV

When I woke up the room was empty and the blonde girl who'd opened the door last night was gone. I didn't really want to go down stairs and endure the glaring students again, but I didn't want to go up to Victor's and endure his glares either. So I got up and dressed quickly in a pale blue blouse and some faded blue jeans. When I left the room, I didn't have a particular place in mind; I was just wondering the house, avoiding all human contact. But then I bumped into another girl who I vaguely remembered from last night. "Oh, sorry; I should watch where I'm going, I nearly bumped into you!" She exclaimed apologetically. "That's alright," I barely whispered. "The dining rooms down those stairs if you're looking for it. Oh and I'm Joy by the way. You're Amelia, right?" I nodded and didn't bother to correct her and say that it was actually Emilia. I didn't care how it was pronounced. I didn't care about very much anymore. "I'll see you down there, I've just got to grab something from my room," She said cheerfully. At least that was one person who'd been nice to me.

Hunger got the better of me and I started down the stairs. I could feel someone watching me and turned round to meet the stony eyes of my father. "Emilia, I need to talk to you," He said, emotionless. I turned on my heel and ignored my growling stomach, food would have to wait. I entered his office for the second time in 24 hours. The disgusting stuffed bird was more visible in the morning light, and I hated it. He pulled the blinds shut and started talking, "I've decided that you'll stay at this school for now, or at least until I've figured out what to do with you. I tried to contact your aunt, but she didn't pick up. You'll start the school tomorrow, but today I want you to stay with Trudy, the house mother. Do you understand?" I nodded my eyes full of loathing. "Are you ready to tell me why you're here yet?" He asked in a patronizing voice. "Two days before mum died, she told me that when she passed away, I'd have to come looking for you. She told me your name and your address. That was it. I spent hours searching on the internet, trying to find a reference of you. And eventually I did. And now I'm here. I took four trains and walked for two hours in the down pour, and so far the only thing I know about you is that the students hate you, and therefore me, and that you have a stuffed bird called Corbierre. And it's not like you actually told me that, I just over heard you talking to it! And to top it all off, your telling me that I have to come and stay at a school where everyone hates me and didn't even ask for my consent! Frankly it's ridiculous!'' He merely rolled his eyes at me. "I'll leave your uniform on the bed and I'd like you to go to breakfast," He said, dismissing me without making eye contact. "Yes sir!" I said sarcastically and left the room.

I stood outside the living room door a minute or two before I entered. They were talking quite loudly, I could just make out what the girl, Joy, who I'd bumped into was saying, "She might be down in a minute; I met her in the hall about ten minutes ago. She actually seems quite nice… quiet, yeah, but nice," She said. "I'm sure she'll have some evil plan to get us all into to bed by ten o'clock! Joy, she's a Rodenmaar. There's no way she can be 'nice'!" A boy said, laughing. "I agree with Jerome." The blonde girl said, "In fact I'm certain I saw a packet of pins in her suit case when I was looking through it." How dare she? I thought outraged. That was my personal stuff! My anger was also increased by the fact that I had no idea what they were talking about. I waited a bit longer just to make sure they didn't realise I'd been standing outside the whole time, before I entered. The whole room fell silent as I took the empty seat at the head of the table.

Once I'd reached for some toast, they all started up there separate conversations again. I sat quietly eating my food and sneaking glances at each of them in turn. To my left sat the blonde girl, next to her was a black boy who was constantly cracking jokes, next to him was the girl I'd bumped into, at the end of the table sat the girl with purple highlights, next to her sat a boy with light brown her and a tanned complexion, next to him sat a girl with black hair and brown eyes, next to her sat the boy who'd insulted me, next to him sat a blonde boy who kept glaring at the black haired girl and the boy who'd insulted with an angry expression and next to him sat the boy with the broken eyes who'd pointed me up the stairs last night. I didn't bother trying to remember their names, because I planned on leaving the school as soon as possible. I hate them all for judging me, but I think they hated me more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emilia's POV

Trudy was nice, after spending the whole day with her I think she might be the first person to understand how I was feeling. "Don't you worry sweetie, they're always like this with new students, but they'll warm up to you soon, I promise! And tell you what, if they don't I'll bake you a batch of my famous double chocolate syrup brownies. How's that sound?" I nodded and murmured, "Thanks Trudy, I really appreciate it," She smiled warmly, "Happy to help. Now they'll be home any second, so I better get the dinner on."

Trudy was right, minutes later the nine Anubis students filtered into the living room one by one. I stood by the door way, unsure of whether to go in or not. Just as I was about to leave, the girl with purple highlights spoke up, "Did Daddy ask you to spy on us? Stop loitering by the door like that! Either come in or go away!" She yelled and then mumbled to the bronze boy, "Preferably the latter…" I fled from the room and up the stairs. I wasn't going to go down until dinner. I silently let the tears fall down my nose and into my hands. What was I thinking? Coming out here to this boarding school with a tiny dream to meet my father, who had turned out to be a cruel and boring caretaker. And for the first time since my mother had died, I wanted to go back to the empty house, where I'd sat alone for days, unsure of what to do. They didn't know what I'd been through, they didn't know that I'd lost my mother only a week ago and that before breakfast, the last thing I'd eaten was a can of cold soup… four days ago. They didn't know me, and yet they hated me for something I couldn't control. I was Victor's daughter, yes, but I hadn't chosen to be.

About an hour later five of the students entered, talking about something called 'Sibuna' and that Nina girl again. What had happened to her anyway? It was the blonde girl, the black boy, the girl with purple highlights, the bronze boy and the boy with the dead eyes. "Oh you're in here!" The girl with the purple highlights muttered, clearly annoyed, she pulled the bronze boy out the door by the hand and he rolled his eyes at me. "Ugh!" The blonde girl exclaimed pulling the black boy out much like the purple highlights girls had. The boy with the dead eyes stood by the door, noticing my tear stained checks, "I'm so sorry…" He whispered before shutting the door and walking away. His broken, blue eyes had only met mine for a second, but knew that he too was experiencing a horrible loss, just like I was. Maybe I didn't hate everybody.

"Dinner!" Trudy called from the kitchen. I plodded down the stairs with my head hung low, but not quite as low as it had been a few hours before. "I am not wearing a name tag!" Exclaimed the purple highlights girl as I entered the room. "It'll help Emilia remember all your names. I thought it was a good idea!" Trudy exclaimed. The girl sighed and pinned it onto her uniform, "Happy?" She asked me sarcastically. "Yes," I muttered. I glanced round and found that there were quite some unusual names in Anubis house, the most common being Mick, but who was I to judge?, Emilia wasn't exactly a usual name. Amber, the blonde one, didn't seem quite as menacing as at breakfast and she even tried starting a conversation. Trudy had obviously told them to be nicer to me. "So when are you starting school?" She asked. I swallowed my carrots and answered, "Tomorrow." She nodded and then asked, "So your sixteen, right?" I nodded. "Can I ask you something kinda personal?" She seemed honestly curious when she asked this so I said, "It depends what it is." "Why did you come looking for your dad? Why didn't you just stay with your mum?" I swallowed hard before getting up and reaching for the door. But just before I left, I looked over my shoulder and clearly stated, "She died last week," And then I was gone. Back up to the prison that was my new bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emilia's POV

I guess I should feel glad that they know about my mum. But to be honest I feel sort of like I've told a secret to a bunch of strangers. Well, I guess that was exactly what I'd done. I quickly brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a high pony tail, before climbing into bed. Yes, it was only 8:00 but I felt drained and in need of sleep. But once I pulled the covers up to my neck, I didn't feel tired at all. Ugh, what was this house doing to me? I rolled onto my side and shut my eyes tight. Downstairs I could hear Victor, "It's 10 o'clock, you have five minutes and then I want to hear a pin… drop!" Well, that explained all the pin jokes. At some point Amber came in and got into her bed.

After fifteen minutes or so I could hear her snoring lightly and decided to creep down stairs. I wasn't really sure where I was going… mostly because I didn't know my way around the house, but also because my feet were just leading my body. I tried to keep my mind blank, but my thoughts were screaming. I sighed and strolled into the kitchen. Maybe a glass of milk would help ease my mind. But as I put it in the micro-wave, I noticed a boy, crying lightly on the sofa. As I looked at him he looked at me, and then fled the room. I knew those eyes, those dead eyes, they belonged to… Fabian I think his name was. And suddenly I didn't feel much like drinking milk. So I crept back upstairs.

The next morning I woke up to find that Amber was still in bed, her pink sleep mask slightly skewwhiff and you could just make out the tear tracks on her pale cheeks. She was mumbling something that to me sounded a lot like, "Nina." Wow, Nina must have been a very popular girl, everyone was crying now that she'd gone. I wonder what she'd done to deserve such respect. I picked up the uniform that was hanging at the foot of my bed and went to the bathroom to change. The jumper was slightly too large, but it was also quite cosy so I sort of liked it. The tights were, to be honest, quite itchy. The blouse was a slight off white, but fitted well. The skirt was black and fine. And the blazer was a hideous maroon/red-ish colour, but overall it wasn't too bad. Oh and then there was the matter of the tie, I didn't have any idea how to wear one. I couldn't ask a housemate and I couldn't ask Victor. Trudy, I'd have to ask Trudy. So I grabbed my school bag and made my way downstairs. It was early, 6:00 am, but I knew Trudy would have been up since five so it was fine. She was frying bacon in the kitchen when I found her.

"Trudy? Could you possibly help me with the tie? We didn't wear them at my last school. In fact we didn't really have to wear uniform at all. It's quite exciting getting to wear one for the first time!" I said trying to sound happy and delighted that I'd be going to a school where I was despised by all… or almost all. "Of course sweetie!" She said. It took a few tries, but eventually I could tie a half decent tie, or at least it was better than my attempts before. "Do you want me to help set the table?" I asked. "Well that would be wonderful, thank you!" I got the plates and put them in their places. "What time are we allowed to go into school?" I asked, trying to be idle. "Seven. Why?" She looked concerned. "Oh, I just wanted to have a look round, before the halls started filling up, that's all." She nodded. "Well okay. I don't have a problem with that. Here, if you want to get in my seven you can have your breakfast now." She passed me a bacon sandwich and I gulped it down as quickly as possible. "Thank you!" I said whilst rushing out the door. "No problem sweetie!" I heard her call as I sped down the lane towards the school. Finally, I was free of Anubis house! (Or at least until three o'clock). I pushed open the double doors and hurried to the first empty classroom. School started at 8:00 which meant I had plenty of time for writing.

Third person POV

Everyone settled into their places and they were almost completely oblivious to Emilia's absence. Until Jerome pointed to the empty seat, "Where's Victor Junior?" Joy scowled. "You know you shouldn't call her that. I bet she's nothing like Victor!" Trudy bustled in. "Yes, Joy's right. You shouldn't and Emilia's a lovely girl. I think she just feels a bit left out, that's all." Patricia let out a 'humph' and rolled her eyes, "So, since she'd not here can we take off these ridiculous name tags?" Trudy looked disappointed, "Well yes, but could you put them back on when you get to school? Please? Oh and try to talk to her. I promise she's really nice… Just… please?" They all mumbled yes before returning to their bacon. It was Amber who spoke up to defend Emilia, "Actually she's not so bad, and I feel kinda mean. Her mum just died for god's sake!" "Yeah," Alfie agreed, well, of course he agreed. He agreed with everything Amber said. Surprisingly it was Mick who spoke next, "Yeah, I know what it's like to go to a new school. And it's hard enough when everyone's friendly, let alone if when there're being right cows to you," He said, looking directly at Patricia. "Hey!" She said "We're all being just as horrible to her as each other! Don't go blaming it on me!" Silence took over as they realized that Emilia was just a distraction from there're real problem, Nina's absence. They needed her to keep the peace… okay, the semi-peace.


End file.
